Running Backwards
by Namihazure
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are finally together, but what happens when Kaede's magical outing is messed up and almost everything is...backwards? Relive the story of Inuyasha in a new set of robes.


Hola people! I am now going to attempt to write another fic (the last one got swallowed up and was lost to the evil fanfic world). So....I don't know. This was just a stupid, random idea that popped into my head when I was listening to a song called Satiric Dances. Um. Since it's a very tweaked song, the plot is a little....undeveloped. I dunno. It'll turn into what it does and end when it wants. Yeah. I'm still fairly new at this. Anywho, let's see what happens. Oh yeah. I'll probably have short chapters due to writer's block that I already have even though I haven't started yet. Does that make sense? Don't mind this part, I'm a little...sad and confused at the moment. Just read.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha. If I did, I'd make the ending come, Kagome and Inuyasha world finally get together, and Naraku would die for sure this time and the series would be ended before it became as annoying and old like Sailor Moon and Dragonball (all of them).  
  
%%%%Chapter 1%%%%Check%%%%  
  
Soap, shampoo, towel...  
  
"Woman?!"  
  
Brush, hair spray, scrunchie...  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
Polish, clippers, file...  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome sighed indignantly as she stuffed the items into her pack, one by one, checking them off in a mental list inside her head. Pushing the flap down, she fastened it and looked around her room, making sure she forgot nothing.  
  
"Get over here!"  
  
Kagome turned to the mirror and glared at her reflection. Her hair had become so long because she was always in the past. One of these days she should get a well-deserved haircut. God knew that she had an endless number of slit ends and her bangs now covered her eyes. Kagome huffed angrily. That was the worse thing anyone could do to their hair. When bangs get too long, they won't smooth back, they stick to your face when it's hot, and bounce in your eyes when you run. They were the most ungodly things on the planet!  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome quickly pinned her bangs back with her favorite hairclip and turned her attention towards her reflection. It was perfect! She gave her mirror image a wink and a flirty smile before walking over to her bedroom door and letting a very angry Inuyasha in.  
  
"Why didn't you come when I called you?!" He raged, stomping up to her.  
  
"Nice to see you to, sweetie," Kagome chirped, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha turned bright red and plopped down onto her bed. When he thought she wasn't looking, he wiped at his face with his sleeve and looked at the ground. Kagome smirked and let out a little giggle. He was so cute when her was embarrassed, but he shouldn't have been embarrassed. After all, they were...  
  
"Inuyasha, how long has it been since you told me you loved me and wished to court me?" Kagome breathed.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled at the floor, but Kagome knew what he was saying.  
  
"One week? That's right. And how many times have you even made an attempt to allure me?"  
  
Inuyasha's face burned bright with crimson as he pushed out the word, "None."  
  
"And, my dear Inuyasha, when do you plan on 'courting' me? If you're going to do so, make sure it's within the next 500 years," Kagome spat and turned to fish something out of her desk.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the bed and stepped over to her. With his youkai strength, he easily spun her around and forced her to look at him. She gazed innocently into her golden eyes and smiled sweetly. She always won.  
  
"Kagome, it's not like that. It's just hard. You don't understand—"  
  
"Than make me!" Kagome whispered, forcing tears to well up in her eyes, making them glassy. "Show me that you love me."  
  
That's all he needed. In a few seconds, Inuyasha thrust his mouth upon hers harshly and kissed her like her did on the night he told her he loved her. He made it passionate and hard, letting all his pent up feelings and desires go. He left no room for doubt.  
  
After a minute, they broke and Kagome smiled at him and licked her lips. "Tastes like ramen," she pointed out, immediately sending Inuyasha into the pits of embarrassment once again.  
  
Inuyasha coughed after regained his thoughts and looked up at her again. He couldn't let a kiss stop him. He was a man! He had come here to get Kagome, and get her he would.  
  
"Let's go, d-do you have everything?" Inuyasha piped, trying to sound as manly as he could.  
  
Socks, shoes, Shikon shards...  
  
Kagome tucked the shard-bottle-necklace-thingy into her uniform front and picked up her big yellow pack. Without speaking, she happily bounced down the stairs and picked up a pen and a blank piece of paper.  
  
Goodbyes, good lucks, sign note...  
  
Inuyasha was already standing at the doorway with a flustered scowl plastered on his face when Kagome came out of the doorway. He started walking to the well house without her while she fished around her pocked for her keys.  
  
Put Buyo away, lock the door, leave the note...  
  
Kagome turned away from the door and found that Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the yard, waiting for her. She skipped over to him and flashed him a sweet smile. Grinning in return, Inuyasha gently captured her hand in his and squeezed.  
  
Sweet hanyou and the love of her life...  
  
Check.  
  
%%%%  
  
So, what do you think. I suck at writing any kind of romancy thing, but there it is. Please review and make me feel special! Oh, and tell me if you like it! I think I did pretty good for being as rusty as I am. I haven't written anything in ages! -- 


End file.
